


Cartas para Gai

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Un día Minato le regala una libreta a Kakashi para que anote sus sentimientos, él cree que le puede ayudar a pensar.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 22





	Cartas para Gai

**Author's Note:**

> Tan romántico que quisiera patearme a mí misma.

Kakashi lo escribe porque está realmente _enojado_.

Minato fue quien le regaló esa libreta, él le extendió el pequeño librito en blanco y le dijo que podría ayudar si Kakashi escribía de vez en cuando sobre sus sentimientos.

Así que Kakashi lo escribe, furioso y con la mano temblorosa sobre la pluma de tinta negra. 

No pone fecha porque se niega a aceptar que es un diario, él no está haciendo una bitácora patética como una niña tonta y definitivamente eso no se trataba de una forma de lidiar con sus sentimientos, él simplemente lo escribe porque es _verdad_.

Así que abre la primera hoja y raya furiosamente unas palabras remarcadas que se baten sobre el dorso de su mano.

_"El estúpido de Gai"_

Kakashi arroja la pluma sobre el escritorio y se detiene a mirar las palabras con la furia todavía revoloteando en su interior.

Las palabras parecen poco, pese a ser grandes, así que Kakashi garabatea unas cuantas palabras más, "fue tan injusto" escribe apresurado, sin separar la punta del papel "me persiguió por la aldea y me hizo quitar mi cara seria".

Kakashi niega sobre la hoja, lo único realmente legible es el insulto y el nombre de Gai, así que se conforma con eso, guardando la libreta en el último cajón.

[...]

La siguiente vez que Kakashi escribe en ese lugar también está furioso y _también_ se trata de Gai.

Él quiere escribir lo tonto que es seguirlo, lo escandaloso que es y lo fastidioso que resulta cuando Minato lo obliga a entrenar con Gai.

Así que Kakashi se sienta en su escritorio y busca la libreta con la idea de hacer una lista interminable que podría titular _"Las razones por las que odio a Gai"._

Se ríe entre dientes cuando piensa que no alcanzarían las hojas del cuaderno y considera que le tomaría por lo menos otros tres tomos más antes de poder parar.

Esta vez Kakashi sí escribe la fecha, en una esquina, como un borrón diminuto y luego la subraya como si necesitara encontrarla.

Su mano sube y baja entre las hojas, las líneas pintadas de azul se pierden en todos lados y Kakashi se da cuenta que no ha escrito una sola palabra y que lo único que ha logrado hacer es dibujar a Gai.

Es un dibujo bueno, en realidad, y Kakashi lo admira con orgullo flojo antes de que un dejo de asco le revuelva las tripas.

Pero es un buen resumen, Kakashi no necesitaba hacer una lista interminable de las cosas que odia de Gai si podría resumirlo a la totalidad de Gai.

Con un puchero suave Kakashi firma el dibujo y luego vuelve a guardar la libreta en su lugar.

[...]

Tres semanas después, Kakashi busca la libreta de nuevo, esta vez en el cajón superior.

No hace demasiado ese día, simplemente vuelve a abrir la misma hoja y sobre el título de su creación Kakashi tacha la palabra "odio" y la cambia por "no soporto". Porque cree que suena un poco mejor.

[...]

Kakashi nuevamente marca la fecha para la siguiente vez.

Su letra es clara y precisa, recta y de esa manera tan delineada por la cual su papá lo solía felicitar.

No es demasiado bueno con las palabras y solo se dedica a garabatear cosas al azar.

El rostro de Gai sale solo, es fácil de dibujarlo y Kakashi también cree que es muy gracioso así que lo pinta al lado de la cara de un perro.

Quizá es demasiado infantil hacerlo pero Kakashi de todos modos continúa dibujando cosas como el niño que nunca fue.

Ese día habían logrado invocar a sus bestias ninja por primera vez y Kakashi se había sentido muy entusiasmado, y secretamente también estaba feliz por Gai.

En el centro Kakashi se dibuja a sí mismo rodeado por un pequeño círculo de rostros de Pakkun.

Abajo, como un pequeño símbolo, Kakashi dibujó también a Ningame y otra sonrisa brillante y chistosa de Gai.

[...]

No se da cuenta de que todo lo que lleva escrito se trata de Gai hasta que ha entrado a ANBU.

Las hojas de la libreta se han vuelto amarillas y huelen como papel húmedo y viejo cuando Kakashi lo reencuentra en el cajón de su habitación.

Se detiene a leer las páginas unos momentos, la mayoría de ellas son solo dibujos, palabras al azar, insultos y recurrentes quejas de Gai.

Con la mano batida de sangre Kakashi hace una nota ese día, casi cuatro años después de la última vez.

Es una nota de despedida en esta ocasión, agradecimientos, lamentos, perdones incapaces y también algunas cosas que podrían ser un sueño.

Los dedos de Kakashi se quedan grabados como huellas entre las páginas blancas antes de que Kakashi la guarde en el cajón.

Él no relee las palabras, él no se fija que ha empezado la hoja con un _"Para ti, Gai..."_

[...]

No rompe la hoja cuando la vuelve a leer años después, a pesar de que ahora no tiene sentido. Kakashi mira sus palabras y siente un pequeño nudo espeso en su garganta, grava y piedras atoradas entre sus venas que de alguna manera lo hacen doblarse al frente y volver a desear llorar.

Termina riéndose porque piensa que Gai lo odiaría por haber escrito eso. Él habría mirado la hoja de papel y habría pensado que era injusto y que era muy poco. Y se habría culpado alegando como un tonto que pudo haber hecho más.

Kakashi se sienta en su viejo escritorio y decide hacer una carta nueva.

No es una carta en realidad, ni tampoco un _estúpido_ diario, pero de todos modos Kakashi decide disculparse por las cosas que dijo y promete solemnemente no volver a pensar en que todo podría terminar, al menos no de manera intencional.

Kakashi lee esta vez sus propias líneas, y siente una pequeña burla cuando vuelve a empezar _"Para mí querido Gai"._

[...]

Vuelve a abrir la libreta apenas unos días después porque él _recuerda_.

Las páginas pasan delante de sus ojos y Kakashi se detiene en el dibujo que hizo los primeros días sobre él.

Esta vez cambia de nuevo las palabras que todavía se podían leer entre borrones: _"Las razones por las que odio a Gai"._

Kakashi usa un plumón está vez para desvanecerlas, y con esa misma punta gruesa traza una nueva línea en su lugar.

_"Las razones por las que quiero a Gai"._

[...]

Por alguna razón Kakashi no puede dejar esa libreta en ningún lugar, así que la carga en su bolsa.

Es un buen distractor cuando Naruto y Sasuke están peleando o cuando Sakura comienza a provocar discusiones entre los dos.

Kakashi decide anotar todas las cosas que se le vienen a la mente como si fuera una extraña entrada llena de cosas al azar.

Él pretende rellenarlo con tonterías, con los pájaros que ve o con la forma de las nubes sobre su cabeza.

Pero Kakashi termina escribiendo sobre diluidos recuerdos de su niñez, detalles que quizá debió haber escrito, palabras que todavía recuerda y fragmentos de sueños que en realidad no debería admitir.

Al final del día lo único que Kakashi anota con letra medida son las veces que pudo mirar a Gai, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, las palabras que se dijeron y también las razones por las que lo hizo suspirar.

[...]

Un buen día Kakashi se decide a escribir una nueva lista.

Él anota la fecha en un recuadro con tinta negra y decide comenzar un nuevo tipo de entradas.

Sin embargo, cuando cae la noche en la hoja no hay una lista. Él solo dibuja a Gai y a sus alumnos, también a sus propios alumnos, a todos sus perros y a sus amigos, a Ningame y a la pequeña tortuga S.O.S, y detrás de ellos pinta con anaranjado un pequeño sol.

Su mano suda un poco cuando termina y Kakashi deja la libreta abierta en el mueble mientras guarda el lapicero en su bolsillo.

 _"Familia"_ es la única palabra que está escrita. 

[...]

Cuando la guerra termina, Kakashi vuelve a su departamento para buscar la libreta en el cajón.

Es casi una bola de hojas sueltas cuando la recarga en el mueble del hospital y las páginas crujen como hojas secas.

Sakura lo mira unos momentos, ella no dice nada cuando Kakashi abre la libreta y empieza a escribir debajo de una torpe luz.

Kurenai le dice que descanse, pero Kakashi simplemente se encoge suavemente de hombros mientras insiste en quedarse en su lugar.

Gai se mantiene vivo apenas, rodeado de tubos y alimentado por un respirador como una especie de planta moribunda y ahogada en una maceta y Kakashi simplemente no puede dejarlo.

Entonces toma el lapicero en su mano, como la primera vez, excepto que está vez no está enojado con Gai y tampoco parece irritado.

La voz de Minato suena en su cabeza cuando la pluma toca la hoja y Kakashi casi puede sentir de nuevo la sensación de su mirada, cálida como el sol.

Entonces Kakashi hace lo que le dijo Minato aquel día, por primera vez en muchos años, y escribe abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos.

Su mano tiembla cuando el lapicero se mueve, escandaloso, pero todavía hundido entre el pitido de las máquinas que mantienen con vida a Gai.

Kakashi lo dibuja, sonriendo, como lo recuerda, y todos los días que pasan escribe una pequeña nota con la fecha escrita arriba.

Él le da las vueltas a las páginas mientras nuevas listas comienzan a nacer, muchas veces se queda dormido entre las páginas abiertas, ensuciándolas, hasta que Kakashi decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es no dormir. No mientras espera.

Sakura no entiende cuando él se lo dice. Ella apaga la lámpara y le dice que duerma, y entonces Kakashi se gira en la misma almohada que está en su silla y escribe con la letra borrosa y temblorosa en la oscuridad.

Esconde a tiempo la libreta cuando Shikamaru entra y le dice que hay demasiado trabajo. Él solo se queda en el borde de la puerta y Kakashi suspira mientras considera la idea y nuevamente carga con la libreta.

En la oficina no escucha casi nada. El sol se mueve, las manos cuelgan sueltas en sus bolsillos y cuando Shikamaru se da a vuelta unos momentos Kakashi saca la libreta y escribe unas notas más.

Después de un mes completo Kakashi se doblega un poco. La espalda le duele y llora a ratos, pero él todavía se para delante de la lámpara al lado de la cama de Gai y saca el lapicero para escribir otro tanto par de cosas.

Las flores están a su lado cuando la noche cae y Kakashi mira las palabras entre el tamiz de la luz blanca.

La enferma no mira las hojas, no lee los títulos aún cuando Kakashi solo cierra los ojos y deja el cuaderno abierto sobre el mueble esperando el momento.

Él se aclara la garganta y rueda la mirada cuando el pitido de la máquina de Gai hace un extraño eco, más fuerte, y enrolla sus esperanzas como pétalos arrancados cuando al cabo de tres meses no hay cambios.

Aun así, las listas en el cuadernillo siguen creciendo.

_"Cosas que me gustan de Gai." "Cosas que extraño de Gai" "Porque Gai es genial"._

[...]

Cuando Gai sostiene la libreta por primera vez, las manos le tiemblan.

Él está sentado en su silla de ruedas, con el cabello despeinado sobre la frente y vestido únicamente con la bata de hospital.

Todavía parece que le duele mucho el cuerpo y sus manos se doblan un poco con el peso muerto de las hojas.

Kakashi lo mira atentamente, lo ve leer cada una de las páginas mientras siguen crujiendo como hojarasca debajo de los pies con cada delicada y pequeña vuelta.

— ¿Lo escribiste todo este tiempo? — pregunta, sosteniendo la pasta en sus dedos — ¿para mí?

Kakashi se encoge suavemente de hombros y aparta la mirada a la ventana mientras le dice que es solo un tonto y viejo _diario_ y que lo hizo solo porque Minato se lo pidió.

Gai se ríe de él ante esas palabras y luego pasa las páginas, deteniéndose en la principal.

— ¿Minato te dijo que escribieras esto? — Gai apunta y los ojos de Kakashi caen en las letras, en ese título, en lo último que modificó antes de que Gai despertara una semana atrás.

— Quizá — le dice y se ríe — Minato sabía demasiadas cosas.

— ¿Y sabía cosas como éstas? — su voz sube y baja, alto y brillante, reluciente. Kakashi atrapa ese tono y en esta ocasión lo escribe en su corazón.

— Me conocía muy bien — Cruza los brazos unos momentos, solo un instante antes de deslizar las manos sobre el regazo de Gai.

— Es hermoso, Kakashi... — las lágrimas ya están sobre su rostro, lo estuvieron desde la primera línea leída y Kakashi seca suavemente sus mejillas, sobre las heridas que todavía son visibles en su piel — Gracias.

Kakashi no dice nada, él solo se arrodilla y junta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gai mientras el pequeño diario se arruga entre los dos.

Gai se suelta sobre su abrazo y sigue llorando, sin más palabras, sin discursos dramáticos y apasionados, solamente las manos temblorosas y un montón de hojas amarillas y sueltas.

Sobre el título, enganchado y manchado por los años, estaba la última modificación.

_"Las razones por las que amo a Gai"_


End file.
